


Pink Fuzzy Sweaters

by villainousunsub



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, with appearances by Ada and Dimity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: Mirror call in the middle of the night reveals more than either of them had planned, hopefully no one remembers come morning





	Pink Fuzzy Sweaters

It had been years since they shared a bed last, yet nothing had changed. Hecate laid still on her back, her fingers curled around the top of the sheets waiting for Pippa to finally fall asleep. Pippa was sprawled out across the bed, limbs everywhere they could reach, sheets thrown over the middle of her body-barely covering her lower back. 

 

Hecate shivered as a cold breeze swept through the room. She watched as snow started to fall outside the cracked window and glanced at Pippa sleeping peacefully next to her. She didn’t understand how the other woman wasn’t freezing, she was clad only in a pink fuzzy sweater that reached mid thigh, yet had long sleeves. When Pippa had first changed into the monstrosity, Hecate had almost refused to be in the same room, let alone the same bed as Pippa. Then again it was hard for her to say no to the bubbly blonde. 

 

Her hand slid from its place a top her chest and down next to Pippa’s, where it stopped and hovered. Hecate knew that Pippa would not wake-up easily and yet she was afraid that this time she might. She let her hand fall lime and watched as the fire light played off the now heavy snow; how it danced across the room, the sight reminded her of a moving glaring with its infinite stars and possibilities. Hecate stared off thinking of her new galaxy and fell asleep dreaming of the what if onlys. 

 

Just before daybreak a shrill sound woke Hecate from her slumber. She sat up quickly and tried to assess where the sound could be coming from that early in the morning. Her eyes were still bleary as she tried to fumble the dark room. 

 

Faintly across the room she saw the faint glow of an incoming mirror call and walked over to it. Without thinking Hecate accepted the call with a flick of her hand and a sigh. Hecate lit the candles around the room, creating a soft glow that was just enough to show the outline of her features. 

 

“Well me Ada.”

 

“Well met Hecate. Sorry for calling so early but this could not wait. I am afraid a couple first years have mixed a stay awake potion incorrectly, we believe they may have used the wrong ingredient or two. Instead of creating a potion that would help them stay awake and alert it seems to have put them into a coma.”

 

“I’ll leave here at-“ Hecate began to stand when Ada cuy her off.

 

“No need, there is no need for that. All I am asking from you is to simply give a small little consult. Now, what would cause someone to fall into a slight coma instead of staying awake like the potion intended?”

 

“Ginger root.” A quiet muffled reply came from behind Hecate. Pippa stepped into view of the mirror, giving Ada a shock (not only from her presence but by her outfit as well). She ran her hands down over Hecate’s shoulders, fingertips brushing past the neckline of the black night gown, and came together to rest a top of Hecate’s breasts. 

 

“Well met, Ms. Pentangle!” Ada tried her best to regain her formality but the surprise was still etched on her face. 

 

“Pentangle!” Dimity bursted into view with a wide grin on her face and eyes full of mischief. 

 

“Well met Ms. Cackle, Ms. Drill.”’ Pippa tucked her head into the crook of Hecate’s neck, her ice cold nose resting just under Hecate’s ear. Her face was covered by strands of blonde and brunette hair, effectively hiding the color that was spreading over her face at what she had just done. She usually wasn’t one to do anything without being fully aware of her surroundings, but Hecate’s voice drew her from her sleep and everything went downhill from there. Pippa knew the Dimity would be unable to contain herself and soon both faculties would know of what transpired that night, so she played into the little charade. “ I do believe though that it is time for me to head back to bed. Don’t keep too long dear, you know how cold it can get.” 

 

Hecate slowly nodded, her body rigid from embarrassment. She took a moment to collect herself before trying to focus back onto Ada and Dimity. Hecate cleared her throat loader than she intended and blinked a few time to try and hide the wideness of her eyes. 

 

“Yes, well, Ms. Pentangle was correct. Using common ginger root instead of gathering the proper ingredients would cause…unfortunate circumstances. It should wear off in a couple days on its own, the only thing we can do it wait.” Hecate smoothed town the front of her nightgown and made motion to dismiss the call. 

 

“Wait! HB one more question,” Dimity slid to where Ada had sat, Hecate gave a slight roll of her eyes but urged her to continue. “When we called, we weren’t interrupting anything were we?” A little eyebrow wiggle accompanied the question, which Hecate did her best to ignore. 

 

“Just my sleep.” 

 

“Well with that little nightie Pentangle was wearing-“

 

“I think it was about time you tended to the students, Ms. Drill.” Hecate had a blush creeping up her next, bringing a rose color to her cheeks. 

 

“I knew it!” Hecate quickly ended the call without giving Dimity the satisfaction of seeing her fall into a stuttering mess. 

 

She sat facing the mirror a moment longer, trying to regain her composure after what had just happened. Hecate knew it would be impossible for her to fall back asleep, but this was not a place where she could roam the halls willingly. She was in Pippa’s domain, a place where she was comfortable but not quite familiar with anymore. 

 

Hecate glanced over to the snoring blonde and let the smile she had been holding back break free. After thirty years she never thought that this day would ever come again. She had dreamed of what could have been if she had never left, or had sought out the blonde to rekindle their friendship, but dreams rarely ever turned into reality. 

 

She stood on tired legs and walked back over to the bed, using the dying candle light as her guide. Hecate slid underneath the sheets, this time instead of laying stiff, she molded herself around fuzzy arms and smooth legs as best she could. She was determined to make it right this time, even if it was just right by Pippa. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for sticking with this til the end! this was my first go at writing these two so let me know if I messed anything up/screwed the entire fic up/ or if you somehow enjoyed it


End file.
